


look so pretty (look so innocent)

by ToAStranger



Series: watch me (watching you) [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Camboy!Steve, Daddy Kink, M/M, Overstimulation, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 07:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20111728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToAStranger/pseuds/ToAStranger
Summary: Billy's bored and stumbles across something spectacular.





	look so pretty (look so innocent)

**Author's Note:**

> Technically written second, but is a part 2 to camboy!Steve that everyone liked so much over on my blog. Making a series bc brawlite and I are probably gonna write at least one more of these together.

Billy’s _bored_. Worse, he’s bored and he’s _horny_ and he can’t _do anything about it._

There are some upsides, being who he is, but they’re often nearly outweighed by the downsides. Everyone knows his face– but no one knows _him_. 

So he’s browsing one of those porn sites, looking through videos, through streams. He’s got his cock in his hand, like a fucking creep, just idly stroking when he finally stumbles on something that has his cock kicking up in his loose grip. 

It’s the voice that does it. 

“_Ah, fuck, daddy– please!” _

It’s a low, rough plea. A sweet, keening gasp. Nothing like any of the others he’s heard tonight– there’s no artifice to it. Just a genuine desperation. 

On the screen, the prettiest thing Billy’s ever seen is sat on a chair, with his legs spread wide. His hair is a dark mess, everywhere and sticking to his forehead, sweat shining on his skin telling Billy’s he’s been at this for a _while_. His pale skin is flush, his mouth open as he pants, lips pink and pretty and just _begging _for a cock. 

His legs are draped over the armrests of the chair, his toes curling, as he arches and moans for the camera. He’s got a fucking _pleated skirt_ on, hiked up around his hips, and knee socks, and a collar around his throat. There’s a toy splitting his ass open, wedged in deep, and a wand strapped into a harness, pulsing directly against the underside of his cock.

That’s something all on its own– the guy’s cock is long, thick, and so pretty. Rosy at the head. Twitching. Billy’s mouth waters. 

He opens up the chatbox, knowing he’s come in late to the show, to try and catch up with what’s going on. 

Turns out, tonight’s Big Buyer wanted to _share_ the show. Wanted the audience to watch as they ordered _sweet little Stevie_ to call them daddy, to dress up, to play sweet and naive as they drove _Stevie_ mad with pulses controlled through an app connected to the account sending wireless commands to the toy inside of Stevie and to the wand pressed to his cock. 

The more the chatters donated, the more intense the bursts of sensation. 

Billy very quickly, very easily, donates twenty dollars just to see what happens. 

There’s already cum on Stevie’s chest and stomach, already some dribbling down his cock, so it looks like he’s not the only one who’s wanted to watch him come to pieces. 

And Stevie– Stevie doesn’t disappoint. The second the donation registers in the system, he’s breathing out a breathy _fuck_– and then he’s arching, head falling back against the head of the chair. Billy can _hear_ the vibrations. He _salivates_ at the way Stevie seems to lose it– thrashing in the chair, bucking against his own torture devices, crying out as he _cums_. 

Billy’s stroking himself off before he can stop himself, hard and fast, panting as Stevie writhes through the overstimulation. As he’s left shaking, in the chair, for the audiences’ pleasure. 

“_Daddydaddydaddyyy_,” Stevie’s panting, mewling. “_Pleassse. Oh, shit.” _

He’s slurring his words, hips rutting, body straining so beautifully. Billy jerks forward into his own fist and is shocked when he cums _hard_. 

“Oh, shit,” he says, slumping in his chair, legs sprawling open in a daze. 

He watches as the toys finally stop pulsing. As Stevie slumps on the screen, just as spent as Billy, maybe even more so. Watches as he laughs, delighted, and smiles so _perfect_ at the screen. 

“Well, that was something,” he says, voice rough and low, like he’s just been thoroughly _fucked_. “Thanks for watching guys. I, uh… I’m gonna go clean up. Make sure to tune in Saturday– subscribe to my channel for all the usual.” 

And then he’s just laying there, in the chair, breathing heavy. Scrubbing a hand through his hair and laughing again– most of the chat has already emptied out, not staying to watch Stevie collect himself. 

But Billy. Billy stays and watches until the screen goes black. And then, he clicks _subscribe to The King_. 


End file.
